


[Podfic] The Inside Job

by sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Inside Job by alocal band. <i>Lydia wakes up as Alpha and takes to it like she takes to everything. Perfectly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Inside Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inside Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359838) by [alocalband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/pseuds/alocalband). 



 

  


**Length** : 0:55:03

**Download** : [.MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?cpj4we948w1cz11) (50.4Mb) |  [.RAR with art](https://www.mediafire.com/?uyzp453fq2m1npw) (50.1Mb)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to alocalband for letting me record this as my first Teen Wolf podfic. 
> 
> Also you could come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sir-yessir.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
